Pursuit
by thatonefanboyyoulove
Summary: When 17 year old Damian orin knight is attacked by his friend Beth, his world is turned upside down as he has to choose between his destiny and his family as he meets his long lost cousins and awakens to the power of his demon blood will he make the ultimate sacrifice? Reviews are as sweet as pie :3
1. Following your gut

Chapter 1:Following your gut

He tossed and turned in his bed, he felt like he was on fire, and no matter what he did he couldn't stop the pain in his chest.

In his dream he was tied to a tree in the middle of the forest, he was struggling to move and when he looked down he saw that there was a fire circling around him, heating his bare feet until the fire jumped up onto his jeans he shouted for help and he cried to be let go, the people that had tied him to the tree and set the fire simply laughed and said

" you don't get to have power like that and expect to be set free. Face your punishment witch. You'll meet your master soon"

He didn't know what to do, or why they thought he was such a monster. He didn't understand, and he was scared, terrified as the fire burned through him he let out a scream that was deafening. The fire engulfed him completely, and he woke up screaming, he didn't notice but as he woke up a yellow eyed figure evaporated from where it was standing in his room.

He sat up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest he didn't know what happened but as he looked around his room he smelled something, it was new and alien in his home, it smelled like sulphur, it was strong and it was coming from one spot in his room, his closet. He got up and went to the washroom, cleaning the sweat off his face he looked at his phone " Monday, 6:36 am 2006 " he read it with dread.

"Great, two hours until school, and its Monday...could this day get any worse?

As he dried his face he couldn't help but notice it was brief but for just a moment he swore he saw black covering his normally sea foam green eyes,

" and now I'm seeing things. This is just wonderful. "

He sighed and finished getting ready for school, he had enough time to wash his shaggy brunette hair three times and finish up the homework he hadn't finished for his psychology class. ( a 12 page essay on the workings of the human brain.)

When he had about an hour left he got a call from his friend Beth, asking for a ride and if she could borrow his chemistry text book because she had " lost" hers again, as usual he said yes and that he would be there in 15 minutes

He pulled up in his red jeep and honked his horn and Beth ran out

" thanks for picking me up Damian. "

She said with a smile.

" no problem, so you needed my chem book?"

Damian asked pointing to the book that was laying in the back seat

" yeah, I lost mine again...it's in my house..somewhere..I hope, I'll get it back to you after 6th promise, meet you in the parking lot?"

Beth asked as they pulled into the junior parking area by there school.

"Sounds good see ya "

They said their goodbyes and went to 1st period.

Through out the school day Damian couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him, he also couldn't shake the images of fire engulfing him whenever he closed his eyes,

" mr knight!"

Damian's 5th period teacher slammed a book on his desk

" care to join in the discussion? "

The teacher glared at him, and just for a moment, a split second really Damian swore his eyes were as black as night.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

He asked

The teacher just pointed at the board

" who was responsible for the Salem witch trials "

Damian held in a snicker, really? He knew all about the trials.

" the puritans believed that a slave named tichiba was teaching the girls of her owner how to perform witchcraft and call on the dead. When the girls were stricken with a strange disease, they blamed her."

He responded with a smirk.

" very good mr knight, dont make a habit of day dreaming in my class though."

" you got it mr Kendall "

Damian responded

The bell rang signalling the classes end, Damian went to his psychology class, all they did was turn in the paper and watch a movie.

After class Damian went to his jeep and waited for Beth.

sooner or later he finally saw her.


	2. Into the fire

Chapter 2: Into the fire

As he saw Beth walk towards the jeep he noticed something different about her, she just didn't seem like happy-go lucky Beth

The first thing he noticed was the way she was walking, in strong, powerful strides, not like the normal peppy cheer leader walk she normally has. As he looked at her he saw something, this time it wasn't a brief vision, she actually had black eyes, and she had black smoke seething off of her.

" Beth?...you..okay?" He asked cautiously, he made sure to keep a grip on his keys.

" oh, I'm perfect Damian, you, however...well lets just say you need to take a little...test."

She said with an upward smirk, this was definitely not Beth.

" what test? Who are you..what are you?"

He responded, taking a step back.

" well see if you survive, then you win, you get to go on to round two~ but, if you don't, and you die, welll you die."

She said with a smile.

It was at this point Damian couldn't repress the gut twisting feeling he had, she raised her hand and flicked her wrist, and he went flying into a car all the way on the other side of the lot.

" this should be easy. " Beth said with a snicker, she started walking towards him, he was sprawled out on the hood, forehead cut open and still, he didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to get up.

" this is it. I die, right here. Right now...mom...alexis...I'm sorry..I'm so sorry...Jason...you guys...I'm sorry I can't be there..." He silently prayed to whatever would hear him, that his family wouldn't see him like this, bloody and broken, and that they would be safe, that this thing, wouldn't hurt his family.

Beth finally made it to him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised him above her head and smiled the most evil smile he had ever seen.

" once I'm done with you, I'm going after your big brother, and that cute little sister of yours, I'm going to rip them apart right in front of that sweet mother of yours, and this is the best part, it won't be Beth doing it no, I'm taking that body of yours and the last thing your family will see is there precious baby boy, ripping their guts out!"

At that Damian felt something break within him. He felt so much rage inside his knuckles went white, he felt a something else build up inside of him, it was strong, and it was powerful, and most importantly he felt like whatever it was, he could use it to kill this bitch. And make her wish she was never born.

" you touch my family. And I will personally send you back to wherever the hell you came from!"

He shouted at her. She laughed and tossed him onto the ground so hard it broke the pavement, but he got up somehow he survived the more than human smash that sent him into the earth. He stood up. And he was pissed.

" big mistake. "

He snarled at her as he turned around Beth gasped in shock at what she saw, his normal sea foam green eyes were as black as the darkness itself. The wind and leaves seemed to circle around him as he walked towards her, his hair blowing everywhere and eyes locked onto his target.

" I am going to .apart!"

He shouted and he instinctually thrust his hand out, Beth went flying into the wall and she let out a scream

He stood in front of her and started squeezing his hand, she kept screaming and screaming until finally she begged him to stop, he was torturing her and he enjoyed every moment of it.

" stop! Please! Just let me go! I promise I won't do anything! I swear just please let me go!" She cried

" but you're already doing something."

He said with a grin

" you're dying!" He closed his hand completely and a light showed through Beth's body, and she went limp and fell to the floor.

" go to hell."

Damian said as he stood over her, he went back to his car and stared at himself, the wound had healed. And his eyes were going back to normal.

" what the hell am I..." He looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection gave him an evil smirk. He sped out of the parking lot, and rushed home he was turning down his street when he heard something crack and then he saw a explosion. As he pulled up he saw that his house was on fire, he jumped out of the jeep an ran inside looking for his mother and siblings

" MUM! Alex, Jason! Where are you guys!? " he choked

" I can't lose them!" He said to himself in panic. He looked everywhere for his family but they were no where to be found. Finally as he drew what seemed to be his last breath he collapsed onto the kitchen floor. He gasped for air and saw that a man in a trench coat and yellow eyes was smiling down at him, that was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Before his life officially changed forever.


End file.
